dragon_rockz_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Python: The Enchanted Christmas
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast II: The Enchanted Christmas" Cast: * Belle - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Beast - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) * Beast (Prince Adam) - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Lumiere - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Lumiere (Human) - Mike (Total Drama) * Cogsworth - Sid (Ice Age) * Cogsworth (Human) - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Mrs. Potts - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) * Chip - Bagheera (Young; Jungle Cubs) * Chip (Human) - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Fifi - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots; 2011) * Fifi (Human) - Zoey (Total Drama) * Sultan (Footstool) - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) * Sultan (Dog) - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Angelique - Marina (Silverwing) * Angelique (Himan) - Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) * Forte - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Forte (Human) - Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Fife - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Fife (Human) - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * The Axe - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Elsa (Frozen)/Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) * Phillippe - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Wolves - Soto's Pack (Ice Age) * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) as themselves (Belle's Friends) Scenes: *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 1 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 2 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 3 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 4 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 5 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 6 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 7 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 8 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 9 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 10 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 11 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 12 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 13 *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Part 14 - End Credits Movie used: *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Bleach *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Total Drama Series *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *The Black Cauldron *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Jungle Cubs *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Puss in Boots *Aladdin *Balto *Silverwing *InuYasha *Jackie Chan Adventures *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Cats Don't Dance *Quest for Camelot *Tom and Jerry series *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Frozen *Wreck-It Ralph *Big Hero 6 *Yu-Gi-Oh GX Gallery: Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Python trilogy